bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle Dragon
'Bionicle Dragon', also known as 'BD', 'Dragon', and 'Beady', is a regular in most Multi-author Comic Series. He usually sports a range of quirky personalities in these series, from panicy to insane. Comics History Early years Bionicle Dragon first began making comics soon after he joined, with titles such as Bionicle Dragon's Comix and Bionicle Dragon's Comix V2, which used plushie sprites and lacked humour. After a short break, BD made two more series, The Lazy Matoran and Krazy Komics, which also lacked humour. Crazy BZPers On April 7, 2006, BD created Crazy BZPers, a series with a theme of BZP, such as infamous spammers and the use of the BZP emoticons in speech bubbles. This comic series stayed alive for a long over a year and was a large topic. However, this was due to having a comic everyday, which greatly lowered the quality of every comic. Crazy BZPers was revived and closed on July 23rd, 2007. Criminally Insane After another short lived series called Comic Central, which involved a TV show teaching audiences on the aspects of a comic series, BD created Criminally Insane. This was significantly more successful than the other recent series. In it, BD is sent to work at a retirement home after attempted murder. There, he meets fellow criminals Lehatu, Norik, and Ocrist. They had to take care of the Turaga and eventually foil Spitty's plan of ruling the world. However, this caused Spitty to join them in the retirement home. Other guest stars include Kabookie and Zonis. Multi-Author Comics History Matoran Quest and Medieval Quest In late 2006, Bionicle Dragon made his first multi-author comic series, Matoran Quest, with fellow authors Kuurahl, Gomess, Ocrist and Vaku. The storyline took place in the Bionicle storyline's future, when the Toa turned into Turaga and were kidnapped. A group of Matoran were then destined to rescue them. Matoran Quest's quirk was it used multiple spritesheets. Most authors were inactive after the topic was created, which lead to the series' death. In an attempt to make up for Matoran Quest's early death, BD regrouped the authors in another series, named Medieval Quest, which parodied anything medieval. However, the authors were inactive once more, causing this series to die as well. *Elements of Matoran Quest and Medieval Quest, such as having a storyline and a quest were later used in Generic Quest. Heroes Inspired by the concepts, cycles, and awesomeness of Heroes, BD took a stab at joining a multi-author comic series, which lead him to becoming much more well known. In Heroes, BD is Black Cape. In season 1, his power was to summon Mahi while in his super pose. In season 3, his power changed to teleportation while in his super pose. Dark Cape's costume consists of a mask and a cape. Project Klinkerpoop After Heroes, BD joined Project Klinkerpoop, where he hasn't really done much. He was turned into a zombie by Mr. Sun, and several other copies of BD zombies were then sent to some random place by Dokuma. Someone ought to bring BD back into the storyline. Found Bionicle Dragon was one of the first authors in Found, where he is a thief stranded on the island. BD hasn't been up to much in the recent storyline of Found. Generic Quest Bionicle Dragon one day decided to make another series, this one named Generic Quest (further solidifying the theory that all his Multi-Author Comic Series end in "Quest"). In Generic Quest, the authors (Lehatu, Zonis, Dokuma, Angry Nidhiki, Fighty and, of course, BD) are in storyline full of cliche plot twists, archtypical characters, and generic adventures. Soon after its conception, the series underwent an unforeseen growth in popularity due to its unusally fascinating storyline and has since become a fixture in the Artwork III forum. Miscellaneous Trivia *Bionicle Dragon joined BZPower on May 1, 2005 *BD was a newb authour in Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages, which was short lived as the topic died. *Bionicle Dragon's super pose has had cameos outside of Heroes, usually poking fun at it or using it randomly. *Bionicle Dragon is also a PGS in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0 Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Makers Category:Evil Characters Category:Retired Comic Makers